godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Millennian (MLP)
The Millennians (ミレニアン, Mirenian) are a race of extraterrestrial Kaiju that first appeared in the 1999 Millennium Godzilla film,'' Godzilla 2000: Millennium''. They are members of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. They and their Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and they became one of the main protagonists and members of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Millennium ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' An ancient alien species crash landed on Earth millions of years ago, where it was converted into anti-matter. The creature, however, retained the ability to control its ship through telepathy. Over time, the UFO became encased in rock at the bottom of the sea where it lay dormant for countless years. Near the dawn of the new century, CCI (Crisis Control Intelligence) came across the dormant rock structure and attempted to hoist it out of the water with balloons. The Millennian, however, took control and hosted up the ship out of the water on its own. The rock mass then stayed on the waters' surface, only moving in order to stay adjacent to the sun so it could bath in its light, until it was able to scan a pony to try and find the needed genetic materials it would require in order to maintain its form. The ponies, though, proved to be of no use, so the rock took to the skies in search of other organisms. The UFO eventually came across Godzilla who, when scanned, was seen to be the host of the Organizer G1, which the Millennian figured would help aid it in maintaining its normal form. The UFO attacked and defeated Godzilla, but only to crash into the water nearby. Responding to the appearance of the UFO, Equestria's Self Defense Force went into action in an attempt to restrain the UFO by roping it with steel cables. Their attempt was in vein, however, as the UFO quickly freed itself at dawn. The alien craft then proceeded to head for Canterlot, were it rested atop a building. The Millennian then attempted to assimilate all the data in the metropolitan city with invisible tendrils, which wove their way into the building. Come nightfall, the SDF again attempted to deal with the UFO, this time planting mines at the top of the building where the craft rested. The mines failed to deal with the Millennian, though, as the creature's craft was unscathed from the explosion. In retaliation, the extraterrestrial being destroyed the remainder of the building. Shortly afterwards, the UFO was greeted by Godzilla, the creature whom contained the genetic make up the Millennian needed. The UFO viciously attacked Godzilla and was able to subdue the monster long enough to extract the needed genetic code, after crushing Godzilla with a building. After obtaining the Organizer G1, one Millennian slowly emerged from its ship in a ball like form, which quickly changed to resemble its true form. Unfortunately, the Millennian failed to anticipate the horrific side-effects of the radiation spawned cells, as the creature begun to mutate uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground in a hulking mass and mutated into Orga. Gallery Millennian (1999).png|The Millennian in Godzilla 2000: Millennium Godzilla.jp - Millennian.jpg|The Millennian mutating into Orga Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju